Recently, researchers have been working to develop technology capable of efficiently producing energy from cheap and abundant solid carbonaceous fuel resources, like coal and renewable biomass. Much research has been devoted to developing direct carbon fuel cells (DCFCs) to electrochemically convert solid carbonaceous fuels to electricity.
The present inventions are directed to improvements in this technology field.